Angel With A Shotgun
by JennGrienn
Summary: Para muitas pessoas apenas existem anjos no Céu, certo? Talvez, talvez não. Talvez algumas pessoas que nós conhecemos se tornam anjos em nossas vidas. Existe limite para o amor? Kurt descobriu.
1. Chapter 1

"Existem mistérios entre o céu e a Terra que os humanos não acreditariam se os fossem contados. Para muitas pessoas, anjos apenas existem no céu, mas toda regra tem sua exceção.  
Amar uma pessoa pode mudar sua vida, certo?  
As vezes essas mudanças mexem com seus pensamentos, atitudes, mas de vez em quando, mexe com sua essência.  
E foi isso que Kurt sentiu quando conheceu Blaine.  
Blaine não foi apenas o grande amor de Kurt, mas foi seu salvador.  
Ele salvou Kurt dos problemas, das tristezas, de pessoas ruins...do mundo.  
Nem sempre temos a oportunidade de conhecer alguém como Blaine. Será?  
Talvez essa ideia que temos esteja errada; cada pessoa é especial por aquilo que é.  
E se alguém não é especial para você, então deixe-a ir e ser especial para quem realmente a ame.  
Amor de verdade é raro; já me disseram que o amor verdadeiro não é desse mundo. Talvez sim, mas existem exceções.  
Não fique triste se você não for a exceção; você não está sozinha, pode ter certeza que haverá alguém que te ame para sempre, aqui ou em outro lugar.  
Mas sempre saiba: o amor é mudança. Se duas pessoas se amam de verdade, elas moverão céu e terra para ficarem juntas, nem que isso lhes custe a própria vida."

Nessie  
New York Post  
Edição 2013

"Eu queria encontrar alguém como Kurt."

Com esse pensamento, Nessie vai embora de seu escritório em direção à sua casa, onde encontrará apenas a luz das ruas penetrando sobre suas cortinas. Embora pareça uma vida infeliz, Nessie não a trocaria por nada, foi assim que sonhou quando era criança, e mesmo assim, nunca perderá a esperança de encontrar alguém que queira dividir uma vida juntos, seja aqui ou em outro mundo.

Esse foi o testemunho de Nessie; nem todos puderam conhecer, mas ela teve a chance de ver o que um amor de verdade pode fazer com duas pessoas.

Ela nunca esquecerá do amor de Blaine e Kurt, aonde quer que eles estejam.


	2. Love's A Fight

_"If Love is a fight_

_Then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger."_

A vida não é fácil para ninguém. Sempre há aqueles obstáculos e desafios que temos que superar ao longo de nossa jornada, e Kurt Hummel sabe muito bem disso. Um homem de vinte seis anos sabe lidar com os problemas da vida, certo? Certo? Ás vezes sim, às vezes não.

O sofrimento faz com que o homem cresça e entenda a lidar com a vida, mas nem sempre todas as pessoas absorvem essas lições. Claro que Kurt Hummel sabe disso e acabou aprendendo com as pedras no caminho, porém ele aprendeu tanto que acabou se fechando em seu casulo interno, a fim de nada mais na vida o atingi-lo.

Se fechar às vezes é algo bom, faz com que você se concentre em si mesmo e se cuide, mas na maioria das vezes, esse isolamento só traz mais sofrimento. Depois da perda de seu pai, Kurt não tinha mais ninguém: Rachel, sua melhor amiga, estava trabalhando tanto em seus musicais da Broadway que quase nunca tinha tempo para vê-lo; Santana acabou se mudando para LA com Dani para tentar a vida na carreira musical. Aos vinte e seis anos, Kurt Hummel se encontrou em Nova Iorque sozinho, sem sua família e amigos, apenas com seu pequeno apartamento e seu trabalho. Ele era feliz, ou pelos menos, ele achava que era.

* * *

Era uma sexta-feira nublada e fria, o inverno estava para chegar e as árvores já não tinham quase nenhuma folha. Sempre que saía do escritório ( Kurt acabou ficando na ) ele sentava em um dos bancos do Central Park e assistia crianças correndo, pessoas tendo piquenique, casais andando de mãos dadas. Claro que ele havia imaginado isso para si próprio, quem não gostaria? Mas a vida não foi fácil; até hoje ele não havia conhecido ninguém que pudesse se relacionar e acabou perdendo as pessoas que ele mais amava, no final, ele acabou sozinho.

Ele fazia essa rotina todos os dias que trabalhava, sempre ficava no parque para poder ver o por do sol. Ele sentia que cada dia que passava, sua vida se esvaia mais e mais, como se seu tempo fosse se encurtando e seu fim não estivesse distante.

_"Por que não posso ter ninguém comigo? Por que não posso encontrar alguém que me entenda e que ame? Por que?_

A única coisa que Kurt não sabia era que ele não estava sozinho.

* * *

Estar no Reino Superior não é para qualquer um e Blaine sabe disso. Ele passou por muitos desafios até chegar aqui e não só na Terra, mas no Céu também. Para um anjo, estar no Reino Superior só significava uma coisa: estar perto da perfeição. E isso era tudo que os anjos almejavam durante toda sua existência. Porém estar nesse Reino tinha suas tarefas como cuidar dos humanos e Blaine tinha sido um bom anjo desde quando Kurt nasceu.

Toda a existência de Kurt, Blaine tem estado do lado dele, cuidando e protegendo-o de todo o mal, embora todas as dificuldades que ele passou fossem predeterminadas. Embora Blaine não pudesse evitar todos os males, pelo menos, ele podia estar por perto e sempre recolher os pedaços do coração de Kurt que quebravam pelo caminho.

O fato de ser um anjo não evitava Blaine de ter sentimentos pelos humanos, principalmente porque ele sabia como os seres humanos estavam sofrendo para conseguir chegar aonde ele chegou. E Blaine não conseguia evitar a atração por Kurt; ele sabia muito bem como era ser solitário, ele havia passado por isso tanto na época que estava na Terra quanto no Céu. Kurt era uma pessoa muito boa, do tipo que não merece sofrer, embora Blaine saiba que essa é a última vez que ele vai estar na Terra, isso não faz com que ele tenha cada vez mais compaixão com o seu protegido.

O Reino Superior não possuía muitas restrições quanto os outros, porém tinha apenas duas regras que eram importantíssimas: o anjo não poderia desenvolver sentimentos pelo seu protegido e nem voltar a Terra.

Por isso Blaine vivia em constante conflito consigo mesmo; ele queria proteger, cuidar, dizer a Kurt que ele não estava sozinho, e principalmente, que havia alguém que o amava. O problema começa aí: Blaine acabou se apaixonando por Kurt.

Blaine não podia deixar tudo para trás por um humano, podia? Cada um tem seu destino e o de Kurt era viver sozinho, não só na Terra, mas nos Reinos que ele iria conhecer. Enquanto o destino de Blaine era dar o exemplo para os demais e ajudar o próximo. Mas é justo uma pessoa ser destinada a viver sozinha para sempre?

Blaine não conseguia resposta para essas perguntas; durante vinte e seis anos ele se perguntou as mesmas coisas e nunca conseguiu resposta.

* * *

23 de Outubro de 2020 - Kurt

O sol já não brilhava como fazia em Julho ou Agosto, as folhas já se desprendiam das árvores, formando grandes montanhas que as crianças adoram. O vento já havia esfriado, perdendo o calor do verão para o frio do inverno. De todas as estações Kurt gostava mais da Primavera. Foi na Primavera que sua mãe saía para brincar com ele quando criança; foi quando seu pai o levou para sua primeira viagem ao exterior; foi quando seu primeiro ano no ensino médio começou; quando foi o seu primeiro dia na faculdade começou e foi quando ele começou o primeiro emprego. A Primavera não era uma simples estação para Kurt, era a lembrança física de todas as boas recordações que tinha de sua vida.

Kurt havia ido para o parque naquela sexta-feira um pouco mais alegre; ele havia sido promovido! Claro, isso é uma ótima notícia, mas para quem ele poderia contar? Rachel? Santana? Então Kurt ligou para as duas, mas ninguém atendeu, podendo elas estar ocupadas, pois era sexta-feira. Mesmo assim, Kurt continuou no banco assistindo as crianças correrem e os pais loucos atrás delas, ele sempre achava graça disso.

E o tempo passou, quando estava quase anoitecendo e as pessoas estavam indo embora, Kurt decidiu ir também. Já estava de noite quando Kurt voltava para casa, as ruas acabaram ficando mortas, sem muito movimento. A cinco quadras de casa, Kurt sente que alguém está perseguindo-o e começa a correr mais rápido. Mais Kurt corre, mais parece que a pessoa está se aproximando e ele não sabe o que fazer, começando a entrar em pânico.

Quando ele começa a chegar perto de casa, um homem o agarra pelo braço fortemente.

"Aonde você vai Lady Boy? Você não sabe que é perigoso andar por aí sozinho a essa hora?"

O homem era enorme, era o dobro de Kurt. Algumas lágrimas ameaçam a cair com as palavras do homem, ele estava aterrorizado.

"Deixe-me ir embora, por favor." Kurt suplica.

"Oh não, a diversão apenas está começando." O homem começa a se aproximar.

Kurt paralisado de medo e aflição começa a chorar desesperadamente e acaba fechando os olhos.

Mas de repente o aperto de seu braço vai embora e tudo fica em silêncio. Kurt abre os olhos e vê o homem no chão, desacordado. Tudo fica confuso, há um minuto aquele monstro estava o aterrorizando e agora ele está jogado no chão. Quem teria feito isso?

Kurt começa a procurar, mas não vê ninguém, apenas a escuridão da noite.

Limpando a mente e tentando entender tudo aquilo, Kurt pega seu casaco e vai embora para casa, ainda um pouco transtornado. Tudo que havia acontecido tinha mexido com ele, isso não era normal, _quem poderia ter feito aquilo sem eu ter notado?_

Chegando em casa, Kurt se senta no sofá e fica ali perdido em seus pensamentos confusos. Tudo que havia acontecido não tinha explicação.

"Seria um milagre? Ou poderia ser meu anjo da guarda?"

"Não pode ser! Anjos não existem."

Não, não poderia ser nada disso, afinal, Kurt não acreditava em Deus.

* * *

23 de Outubro de 2020 – Blaine

Tinha sido uma ótima sexta-feira, pelo menos para Blaine e Kurt, afinal Kurt tinha sido promovido. Blaine estava tão orgulhoso dele e o seu maior desejo era poder dizer isso a ele. Mesmo que não pudesse, Blaine ficava assistindo Kurt fazer sua rotina de todos os dias, sempre com admiração em seus olhos e ternura.

Ele estava na varanda de sua casa assistindo Kurt pelas nuvens quando seu irmão chegou.

"Hey Blaine, o que você está fazendo?" Cooper Anderson, o mentor e irmão de Blaine, perguntou.

"Oi Coop. Eu estou assistindo Kurt." Blaine responde calmamente.

Cooper fica intrigado com Blaine. _Como ele pode gostar tanto de um humano assim?_

"Mas já passou o horário de assistência, você devia ter ido à reunião."

"Eu sei, desculpe-me pela minha ausência, mas hoje foi um dia muito importante para Kurt e queria passar o dia inteiro com ele."

"Eu entendo Blaine, mas você sabe que os seus caminhos nunca se encontrarão, então não fique alimentando sua alma com ilusões." Cooper diz, colocando seu braço nos ombros de Blaine.

"Eu sei, eu só queria ficar com ele o máximo que posso." Blaine diz melancolicamente.

"Não existe nenhuma chance mesmo Coop?"

"Não Blaine, você sabe as regras. Se você voltar, todo o seu esforço que você teve ate aqui será jogado fora. E quando duas pessoas possuem caminhos diferentes, não há nada que possamos fazer. Você sabe que seu destino não é ele." Coop diz com o coração partido, mas sabe que precisa fazer Blaine acordar antes que ele se afunde mais em suas ilusões.

Blaine abaixa o olhar e tenta não chorar na frente de seu irmão, embora algumas lágrimas saiam sem querer.

"Mas nem tudo está perdido, você não pode viver com ele como humano, mas pode estar por perto com anjo da guarda. Mesmo que você esteja na categoria Sem Contato, eu posso dar um jeito de te ajudar com isso."

O semblante de Blaine muda de frio e triste para alegre e esperançoso.

"Sério Coop? Você faria isso por mim? Ele poderá me ver?"

"De início não, até porque ele é uma pessoa muito cética em relação a Deus, mas com o tempo, você provando que está lá, ele poderá te ver."

"Não acredito! Sério?! Obrigado Coop! Seria muito se você me ajudasse hoje?" A alegria de Blaine contagiava.

"Provavelmente. Vou ver isso agora Blaine." Cooper disse assim que ia embora.

"Obrigado Coop, obrigado mesmo." Blaine disse com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Antes de ir embora, Coop se virou e olhou bem para seu irmão.

"Por esse sorriso eu faria qualquer coisa Squirt." E assim, Coop foi embora.

Nem tudo estava perdido para Blaine, nem tudo.

XxxX

Mais tarde, Blaine estava em uma reunião onde Cooper estava explicando como seria o caminho adiante.

"Você terá livre acesso a Terra e sempre que seu protegido estiver em perigo, você vai sentir uma pontada em seu coração."

Blaine perguntou intrigado.

"Mas por que uma pontada no coração?"

"Porque você e seu protegido estão ligados pelo coração. A condição física e emocional de Kurt está diretamente ligada ao seu coração, então quanto mais ele sofre, mas você sentirá essa dor."

"E como eu faço para parar isso?"

"Você não percebe a diferença Blaine? Antes, você não tinha esse contato com ele, você poderia simplesmente pedir a alguém para interceder por ele, agora não haverá ninguém, será você quem irá tirá-lo de qualquer mal que ele possa passar."

Blaine ficou surpreso com que Coop disse. Ele estaria totalmente ligado a Kurt agora.

Assim que acabou a reunião, Blaine foi para sua varanda para assistir Kurt. Ele percebeu que Kurt estava em uma rua escura e sem movimento. Em fração de segundos, ele sentiu uma pontada em seu coração e olhou rapidamente para a imagem de Kurt onde viu um homem o seguindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Blaine foi ao encontro dele.

Assim que chegou, ele viu Kurt chorando e com os olhos fechados desesperado. Blaine correu até o homem e antes que este fizesse mal ao seu protegido, Blaine segurou sua cabeça e sussurrou '_durma e vá para as profundezas_', fazendo o homem cair no chão desacordado.

Depois de alguns segundos, Blaine viu Kurt abrir os olhos e olhar a situação intrigado. Ele procurou, mas não encontrou ninguém. Mesmo confuso Kurt foi embora e Blaine o seguiu até sua casa.

Quando Kurt se senta em seu sofá, tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu, Blaine fica de frente para ele, porém um pouco distante.

_"Seria um milagre? Ou poderia ser meu anjo da guarda?"_

_"Não pode ser! Anjos não existem."_

Mesmo essas palavras atravessando seu coração com uma faca, Blaine não iria desistir. Ele tinha toda a eternidade para mostrar a Kurt que anjos existem.


End file.
